Loving The Past
by Luna Liano
Summary: Draco is sent back in time to dispose of the Potter line before it becomes too dangerous. But is he still willing to do a monsters bidding? Set after the events of HBP


**Loving The Past**

"You will go Draco; you will find a man called Cedric Potter. And then you will kill him"

Draco shook his head, remembering events from the evening before. Voldemort, to compensate for him not killing Dumbledore, had sent him to kill the wizard Cedric Potter. _Potter, he must be Harry's ancestor._ _No_ he thought;_ I don't work for you any more. What else did he say? You have a year. Great, just what I need. A year in the past._

He opened his eyes. He was in a bed of sorts. The whole world was moving.

"Captain, the boy is awake!"

Draco scrambled for his wand.

"Foolish boy put it away before anyone sees!" a voice hissed at him from he shadows.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am Captain Cedric Potter, you are aboard my ship; it is strange to see another wizard here."

"The crew are muggles?"

"Yes"

"What year is it?"

"1st of January, 1533"

"1533! I've been sent back over 400 years! I'm gonna kill Him. No, wait, that's Harry's job."

"You are from the future? Who is this Harry?"

So Draco told him everything.

Miranda stuck her head around the door, looking for her father. She couldn't help overhearing. She got a glimpse of the 17 year old. He was stunning, even in his bedraggled state.

His smooth, pale skin, with wavy blonde locks that fell over his face (the gel which usually slicks his hair back, has all been washed out, and he can't get more in 1533 can he?) and those _**eyes**_. Deep blue, pain filled eyes. She wanted to ease the pain to help him, but instinctively knew she never completely could.

"I can hear you on the stairs daughter, come"

Miranda came down the stairs and Draco gasped. Her curly brown hair fell down her back, her slender figure seemed to float as she walked, and those deep amber eyes reflected a wisdom that her yearned for.

_Here there be Angels_ he though, as the beauty came closer, and curtseyed.

"Father"

"Draco, meet Miranda, my daughter, I have a son also, who is on land. Miranda this is Draco. And before either of you asks, he is, and she is too. Be careful with that wand lad, magic is hunted here."

Draco, who had drawn his wand, hurriedly stashed it back into his clothes, which he noticed, had been changed to something similar to the captains.

The next eight months passed without a hitch, and Draco found himself spending more and more time with Miranda. The two grew close.

They put into port at a Caribbean island, an after having done some trade, were invited to a ball.

"Can you dance?"

Draco, who had been looking out of his cabin window, turned at the soft voice behind him.

"My mother taught me, to impress my cousins, I think."

"Good, then we'll have to find you an outfit for the ball…" She stopped as she saw that Draco had already conjured up an outfit for himself, and a beautiful golden dress.

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

Speechless Miranda just nodded.

Draco took her waist and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry" He stammered, "I should go..."

"No."

"What?"

"No, stay. Please."

Draco turned and placed a hand on her soft cheek; she smiled, and embraced him.

"I should go and prepare for the ball."

"I shall see you tonight."

She took her dress and headed to her cabin.

"Miranda, darling, you look beautiful! Where did you come by that dress?"

"Hello father. Draco 'bought' it for me. Do you like it?"

"It is beautiful, my angel, come on then." Cedric escorted her to the deck.

As they approached Draco felt his jaw drop. He regained control just in time, to offer his arm as they came near. "Miranda" he greeted her, offering his arm. "Sir," he added to Cedric.

Cedric Potter watched the two lovers disappear down to the docks, and shook his head. _You should never fall in love with the past_, he thought grimly, then steeled himself; he must get rid of such melancholy notions. _Why not? Without the past there is no future, love the past, cherish it… Without the past there is no future… He wants me to kill you… that was what the boy said… I do not know why, but I won't do it, not for him, or anyone else. _Now he understood.

The music of the orchestra floated out of the doors, and down the cobbled streets. The couples had assembled on the dance floor.

Draco bowed, as Miranda dropped a deep curtsy. Her slender hand touched his shoulder, as his slid onto her waist. She looked straight into his eyes, sending a shiver down his spine, her smirked and hey danced.

They danced, losing all sense of time, seeing only each other. They danced into the early hours of the morning. Together they danced.

Draco took the white gloved hand, and led its owner to the ship. Everyone else was still in the hall, they were alone.

He took her to the cabin, and pecked her hand, with his lips, and then felt her come closer. She pushed him to the wall, his hands slid to her waist, and they kissed.

"I love you angel."

"I love you too, Draco."

For the next three months they hid their relationship from Cedric and the crew, but on the 1st of November, Draco made his decision.

"Captain, may I come in?"

"Draco, my boy, come in come in, my boy, what ails ye?"

Draco took a breath, "Sir, I would like to ask your daughter to marry me. Maybe is I have a link to this time, I won't have to return."

Cedric smiled. "A Gryffindor won a Slytherin heart? Go ahead lad and good luck to you!"

The wedding was scheduled, to take place upon the deck. Draco stood at the tiller, and turned to see his fiancée drifting towards him. They stood together, ready to be married. A wind rippled the sails as they prepared to say "I do".

Voldemorts voice was on the wind. "Your time is up."

"No" whispered Draco, as he felt himself being pulled back to his own time.

Miranda sank to her knees, tearing at her face, beneath her veil.

"NO!" She cried; her grief travelled over the waves, and was heard across the ocean, and the time.

Draco landed with a thump, and heard the echo of his true loves mournful cry.

_No _

He looked up, staring into the red snake like eyes, with hatred and grief.

"Oh dear." Voldemorts' voice was cold and unemotional. "It looks like someone is… was going to miss you."

Draco looked back to where the essence of the portal remained.

"Miranda" He whispered, his voice horse with grief and loss.

"Lets' see what happed afterward shall we?" Voldemorts voice had a hint of laughter to it. "I sent you to perform a simple task, and you couldn't even do that." He waved his wand over the essence, and a misty mirror appeared.

The deck, crystal clear appeared in the haze. On that deck stood Miranda, tearing at her veiled face, crying out in her grief.

"Such a pretty girl, Draco; what a terrible pity." The voice was layered with snide and contempt.

Mirandia had turned towards the cake.

"No" Draco whispered, "no Miranda, don't, don't"

"Oh she can't hear you Draco. Awwwww did you love her?" Voldemorts cruel laugh echoed across the beach where they were.

Draco ignored him, watching the scene in the mirror. Miranda plunged the knife into her heart. "NO!" Draco cried. "No" he sobbed, over-ridden by his grief, tears streaming down his face.

Voldemort waved his wand, and the mirror disappeared. He started to speak, but a flash of light interrupted him. Draco stared at the letter in his hand, but before he could open it, Voldemort took it away.

"Aw, Drackie has a letter; shall we see what it says?"

The death eaters chuckled, and Voldemort began to read.

"_Draco,_

_I hope you made it back to your time, _

_When He drew you away, I suspect Miranda died inside. She saw the knife; that was meant for your wedding cake, and took her own life._

_She told me that she would wait for you before continuing through the veil._

_I fear that my ship will be forever haunted by the woman in the veil._

_Live your future, Draco, forget the past that you cannot reach._

_All the best,_

_Cedric Potter_

_1534_

Awwwww, Draco, she is waiting for you…"

Draco saw the flash of the knife, and predicted what the Dark Lord was going to do, but beat him to it.

"Accio knife!" Draco's voice was scratchy from crying. He caught the knife and spun it in his hand, so the blade faced him. "Miranda" he whispered, before driving it deep into his chest.

The figure in the white wedding dress had been haunting the beached ship for 400 years. The wind moved its hair, but the grey veil never shifted.

Some said it was the ghost of a sailors' fiancée, others that it was his wife, looking for revenge from the sea, for taking her husband. Either way he ghost waited.

A light appeared, and the handsome form of Draco Malfoy, pearly white came through the rocks. He reached the veiled figure.

"Miranda"

The ghost threw up her veil, and the two together soared into the clouds beyond the veil, to never again be parted.


End file.
